August 1, 2016 Update (PS4 EU)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PS4 (EU) servers will be coming down at Midnight (UTC) for an update. The approximate downtime is 1.5 hours and will require a client download. Additions and changes are listed below: Air to Air Balance Pass Valkyrie *Composite Armor **Now increases resistance to ESF noseguns by 3/6/9/12% Liberator/Galaxy *A30 Walker **Projectile velocity for airborne variants from 1000m/s to 850m/s Liberator *Hyena Missile Launcher **Cone of Fire from 1.5 to 1 **Refire rate from 344ms to 300ms **Seek distance from 15m to 20m (same as Coyotes) **No longer affected by Stealth *AP30 Shredder **Ammo capacity from 500 to 600 ESF Common *Mouse Freelook **Viewing angles have been increased slightly for all ESF *Engagement Radar **Now default for all ESF at max rank, certs refunded *Afterburner Fuel Tanks **Unlockable Quick-Recharge and High-Capacity Afterburner Fuel Tank variants have been added *Composite Armor **Now increases resistance to ESF noseguns by 4/6/8/10% *Coyote Missiles **Projectile acceleration from 10 to 35 **Projectile max velocity from 150 to 120 **Reload speed from 4sec. to 4.5sec. **Increase from Reload Speed cert line from 1 sec. per rank to 0.5 sec. per rank **No longer affected by stealth *Tomcat A2AM Pods/Photon A2A Missile Pods **No longer requires the pilot to maintain the lock **Direct damage from 850 to 750 **Placed on new resistance type **Ammo capacity from 6 to 11 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 1 ammo per rank to 2 ammo per rank **Scythe, Mosquito, Reaver = 10% resistance **Valkyrie = 15% resistance **Liberator = -5% resistance **Galaxy = 0% resistance **Shots to kill Scythe, Mosquito, Reaver from 3 (1083.75dmg) to 5 (675dmg) **Shots to kill Valkyrie from 5 (714dmg) to 6 (552.5dmg) **Shots to kill Liberator from 9 (573.75dmg) to 7 (787.5dmg) **Shots to kill Galaxy from 19 (382.5dmg) to 10 (750dmg) Reaver *Vortek Rotary **Default magazine size from 25 to 27 **Ammo capacity from 250 to 324 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 25 per rank to 27 per rank *M20 Kestrel **Projectile velocity from 750 to 770 **Now deals 250 damage at any range **Reload speed from 2.4sec. to 2.6sec. *M30 Mustang AH **Is now an automatic weapon **Reload speed from 3sec. to 2.6sec. **Magazine size from 5 to 10 **Ammo capacity from 60 to 120 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 6 per rank to 10 per rank **Direct damage from 175@50m-125@100m to 65 at all ranges **Minimum indirect damage radius from 1m to 2m **Maximum indirect damage from 200 to 100 **Minimum indirect damage from 1 to 50 Scythe *Saron Laser Cannon **Projectile velocity from 800 to 750 *Hailstorm Turbo Laser **Renamed “Maelstrom Turbo Laser” **Projectile velocity from 700 to 650 **Maximum damage from 230 to 255 **Magazine size from 35 to 38 **Ammo capacity from 350 to 456 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 35 per rank to 38 per rank *Antares LC **Now deals 220 damage at any range **Projectile velocity from 800 to 770 **Reload speed from 2sec. to 2.35sec. *Light PPA **Now uses the ESF nosegun resistance **Extended Magazines now provides 6, 12, 18, 24 extra rounds, down from 13, 25, 38, 50 rounds( ) **Maximum indirect damage radius from 1m to 0.75m **Minimum indirect damage radius from 4m to 3.33m **Minimum indirect damage from 1.5 to 1 **Projectile velocity from 300 to 350 Mosquito *M18 Rotary **Maximum damage from 200 to 210 **Magazine size from 45 to 48 **Ammo capacity from 450 to 576 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 45 per rank to 48 per rank *M18 Locust **Projectile velocity from 750 to 770 **Now deals 200 damage at any range *M14 Banshee **Now uses the ESF nosegun resistance **Magazine size from 32 to 35 **Ammo capacity from 256 to 280 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 32 per rank to 35 per rank **Maximum indirect damage radius from 0.3m to 0.5m **Minimum indirect damage radius from 1 to 2m **Minimum indirect damage from 10 to 20 **Maximum cone of fire from 1 to 0.75 Other New Stuff *Certification Line for Engineer AV MANA Turret should now be available. *Increasing visibility of some vehicle tracer rounds in high light situations *Main Battle Tank secondary weapons, MR11 Gatekeeper, Aphelion VEX-4, and M96 Mjolnir, have been added to their respective directive line. *AI Mana, AV Mana, Spitfire turrets now should be able to be placed closer to other deployables *Renamed Rusty Bent Glaive to Johari Cove *Underbarrel Smoke Launchers now use a shorter duration smoke effect. *NS-61 Emissary Black and gold version tooltips now use weapon's correct name. Additional changes include: **Maximum damage from 112 to 125 **Minimum damage from 77 to 91 **Headshot multiplier from 2.0x to 1.8x **Vertical recoil from 0.18 to 0.2 **First shot recoil multiplier from 1.2 to 1.25 *The infiltrator's Decoy Grenade has made a return. It will simulate gunfire sounds, project false radar signatures, and distract automated anti-infantry turrets. *Optics attachments have been added to all empire specific pistols. *Harasser decals now displays on the sides and back and we've improved camo coverage on rear cab *Flash is now able to equip Gate Shield Diffuser *Adjusted night time to be slightly brighter *Deployment selection defaults to Heavy Assault instead of Light Assault Bug Fixes *Controls for Mini-Map have been changed to no longer interfere with other D-Pad functions. *Expanding the mini-map is now performed by pressing the TouchPad for >250ms and releasing. Holding the D-Pad Left/Right will still zoom the mini-map in/out as before. *Mosquito/Scythe decals should now display properly. *All banners can now be purchased again. *Continent lock benefit text should no longer overlap the VP display on the world map. *Recon detection device/motion spotter should now provide proper detection XP. *Fixed a bug on female characters that would cause problems when equipping any of the following MAX helmets: Cyrus, Renegade, and Impaler. *Deply red/green preview model should now properly display for Squad beacons. *Fixed a bug preventing the following optics from being available for the Gauss Prime assault rifle: **LX Tacti-Eye (3.4x) **TekLyte Reflex (1x) **HS/NV Scope (1x) **GD RefleXR (2x) **TrueShot (4x) **LX Mark IV (4x) *Forward Grip descriptions have been updated to include more specific attachment information. *Fixed an error where some Forward Grips would incorrectly increase the number of horizontal "kicks" in one direction. *Vehicle cloak no longer breaks stealth cert line *Flagged Crimson October Armor Decal for use as an Outfit decal. *Fixed AI mines doing damage through walls *Fixed a bug causing the harasser headlight housing to light up instead of the actual lights *Outpost minimap icons should appear around the spawn room at NS Material Storage again. *Sunderer Bulwark Bumper and Sunderer Ambulance Module cosmetic items can now co-exist *Fix for long standing Tank Mine rendering issues (hopefully) *Fixed number of collision exploits in and around Biolabs *Fixed a bug that caused the VS black and gold versions of the Bursters to be held differently than the base version. *Fixed an issue where underbarrel smoke and shotguns had incorrect audio and tracers. *Adjusted volume for the Basilisk firing audio *Nearby medics will no longer be called out if revival timer is expired *Instant action will now correctly redeploy with the loadouts selected in the deployment screen Category:PS4 Patches